Feelings, Emotions, and I
by Forgotten Rozez
Summary: Traveling back to her dream world Blaze and Silver reunite with their old friends. But it isnt all as simple as it seems. Fights, make ups, or make OUTS, chemistry is boiling! But will it turn out to be a fairytale? Or a nightmare?
1. Introduction

_**Feelings, Emotions, and I**_

**This is my first story, and it was changed many times. I might not update as much as I want, but I'll try as often as possible. And no, I don't own any of the sonic characters, except my OC, Blossom.**

**Blaze's POV**

The white clouds slowly drifted by... The tall green grass of the meadows blew gently only making the sound rustling. There was a slight relaxing breeze... It was wonderful. So there I was. There he was. There _we_ were. Silver and I. There was only the sound of us laughing and giggling. It felt so nice to just break free from the world at some points... Just slow down and smell the flowers as some people say.

"That cloud looks like a rabbit!"

I laughed. "Yeah... Ooh! And that cloud looks like a giant turtle with glasses!"

We both laughed then.

"See, Blaze? You can have fun! You just need to relax and let everything else go!"

I knew he was right...

So again, there we were. We were in our own little dimension. Just Silver and I. Everywhere was healthy plant life. Miles of the meadows filled with the tall green grass. The clear colored creek that rippled by. The gentle wind, the towering trees, everything. I could fall asleep everytime.

"Hey, Blaze, wanna go down and see all the flowers again!?"

He got up and jumped around like the little kid he was. Well, acted like anyways. But I've always liked that about him.

"Sure, Silver."

"I bet I can beat you!"

He always challenged me, and I always won. But today, I guess I could slow down a bit... So we both took off, and I slowed down so I was right beside him. I give him credit, he did try.

We were almost to the meadow filled with rainbows as we called it.

"Oh no, I am beginning to tire!" I said dramatically.

He smiled, and ran a bit faster. So as I planned, Silver won. He jumped around, and I let him have his victory moment.

"Done yet?"

"Hmmm... Yes."

He took my hand and pulled me to our usual spot on the tallest hill.

"Blaze, look at this flower!"

He put a beautiful flower into my hand. It was as black as night, and was shaped as a rose. It had a few deep purple swirls aswell.

"Silver, it's lovely!"

I hugged him, and as usual, he blushed. I know we were like brothers and sisters, but lately, I could tell he felt a little more. I don't know how to break it to him that I don't feel the same...

"And Silver, I have this feeling,"

He blushed deeper, and I knew why.

"That something is going to happen today..."

His ears went down, thinking about what he wanted to hear.

"Like what?"

"I'm not really sure. Just that... someone will come... Or wel I don't know. It's hard to explain..."

"Well try not to think about it, and have fun!"

"Yeah... you're right."

He continued to pick flowers, until i had a bundle of flowers in my hand.

"Silver, they're all beautiful."

"Thanks... And Blaze?"

"Hmm?"

"Did you like going to Sonic's dimension?"

"Yeah... I guess I did. Why do you ask?"

"Well... Sonic said, before we left, that we could come back... But I didn't want to tell you, because I thought you'd want to stay there, and never come back here..."

I was speachless, and Silver hung his head in shame.

"Silver, I'd love to go back, but you know that we'd stick through everything together, right? We're a team. Of course I'd come back."

He looked up at me.

"Really?"

"Yes, really."

"Then we can leave tonight."

He pushed a big red button on his watch.

"They'll send someone shortly."

I laughed.

"So you were ready the whole time? We could have left any minute?"

"Yeah... I guess... But please don't be mad-"

"Silver, relax, I'm not mad."

I gave him a small peck on his muzzle, making him blush redder than before, but I stood up, and pulled him behind me.

"Lets take a run before we go."

So we did. We ran for 5 minutes, until a blue flash made us stop in our tracks. I turned to see a vortex. We both ran towards it, excited, and just as we did, an ebony hedgehog jumped out. I saw him before, but we never talked much. I think his name was Shadow...

"So Silver, you finally said hello!" He said with a grin,

"Yeah... Long story..."

"Ok, well if you're all ready, jump through the vortex."

So we did, all 3 of us.


	2. Getting To Know You

**Blaze's POV**

In a millisecond, I was sprawled on neatly cut grass.

"That was one bumpy ride..." I said as I stumbled

Shadow caught me as I was about to fall though.

"Be careful..."

Silver and I walked inside, and we were mobbed by the whole Sonic gang.

"BLAZE!"

"SILVER!"

"BLAZE AND SILVER!"

We were suffocated by millions of hugs.

"We thought you forgot about us!"

After a while, the crowd broke up, and people were seperated into little groups. I went on the couch, and Amy and Rouge sat on either side of me.

"Oh my god! We thought you died!"

"Well I didn't know we could communicate-"

"It's been so boring without you!"

And that's how our conversation went on, we blabbed on about everything, well at least they mostly did. I helplessly glanced at Silver, who was being mounded by all the guys. But of course, there was bound to be a fight. And what do you know, it was Knuckles and Sonic. I got up to see what it was about now.

"Knux, we know you love her."

I nugded Silver.

"Who is _her?"_

"Rouge, I think."

I held in my laughter.

"Amazing how the prey falls for the hunter..."

Knuckles got red in the face.

"LETS SETTLE THIS RIGHT NOW!"

"Your on, hot head!"

So as usual, Sonic would run outside, followed by Knuckles, and they'd have a showdown. Everyone had a good laugh, and some snickered.

I sat back down on the couch, which was now cleared, since Rouge went after Sonic as well, and Amy had to go and save her precious darling... Silver came and sat down next to me, and Shadow sat on the other side of Silver. They seemed like good friends, but then again, they did fight together a while back...

**Shadow's POV**

Silver and I were talking for a while, since we have plenty of time to catch up. He got up to go to the bathroom or something, which left me on the left side of the couch. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the purple feline day dreaming out of the window. I remember her faintly, but it doesn't matter. Just another thing to ger in my way.

But then her black lashes fluttered, and she came back to reality. Her golden eyes glanced at me, then back away. So we sat in silence for a while, until Silver came running back.

"Shadow, this is Blaze. Blaze, this is Shadow."

She looked at me again and nodded.

I grunted, and tried to ignore her after that. But when Silver babbled on away, she was mentioned quite a lot.

"Ya know, Blaze and you are so much alike, I mean, you guys have practically identical backgrounds!" And so on. But finally I actually started questions, but Silver had to refer to the girl, who was now reading a book. "How did it happen again?" And she'd solemnly answer, not really paying attention.

"I mean, you and Maria are just like Blaze and her family." Silver said, then quickly regretted it ever crossed his mind.

I clenched my fists, but just shook it off. "Its Ok." But then I realized; he said she went through the same thing. I doubt it though. No one knows how that woul feel.

"Maria?" A gentle voice suddenly swam into my ears. I looked up to see that feline, apparently being the one to ask. Silver left again, and she pierced right through me with her stare. "Who is she?"

Sighing, I answered plainly, "A girl that was very close to me."

"Oh..." The feline looked down, then back up. "My mother's name was Maria."

"Oh?" Asking rather surprised.

She nodded. "But my parents have... died..." A trace of hurt was shown, but she shook it off.

"And may I ask how?" I said helplessly.

So we went back and forth, until I realized something. Someone really could understand how I feel.

"I'm so sorry..." We both said after each of us finished.

We saw Silver coming back, so we started just a cheerful conversation to disguise the depressing emotions.

"Finally I got you two to talk..." He rolled his eyes.

I crossed my arms and tossed my head. Like I said, no matter what, she'll always be just another thing to get in my way.

Blaze stood up, and was about to leave, but turned towards me.

"Thank you." And was gone.

**Sorry it's so short... But I'll make the next one longer!**


	3. The Girls Night

** So is the redone version better? Vote in my pole! And this story will have a lot more chapters than my other one was suppose to have, since in the beginning, it will slow things down.**

**Blaze's POV**

So the rest of the night went pretty well. I actually made friends with Shadow, the one guy who everyone is scared of. I don't know why though, he seemed really nice. They should understand though, with what he's been through. Well maybe he hasn't talked about it before... I know I haven't. Sonic got a black eye from Knuckles, and Knuckles got a broken arm from Amy... And I dought that'll happen again. So all in all, like I said, the rest of the night went well. But Silver and I planned on staying for a while, so we needed a place to stay. Silver got offered Sonic's house, and Shadow's and Rouge's apartment. But there wasn't really enough room for him in the apartment, so he stayed with Sonic. I got offered Amy's house, and Shadow and Rouge's apartment as well. But for Silver's reason, I stayed at the house. Rouge and I are close, almost like sisters. And she insisted that she will stay with me for the whole time I'm staying here. Right now, we were deciding if all 3 of us will stay at Amy's house, or if Rouge will kick Shadow out into Sonic's house, and we'll stay there instead. Shadow and I are friends, and I wouldn't make him stay with his arch enemy. So we stayed at Amy's house.

"Ok, how about we all stay in the basment?"

Luckily, Amy's basment was finished. It had a large TV, heat, games, and carpeting. She said it's really comfortable, and since it was the whole length of her house, we'd have plenty of room.

"This will be perfect!"

We planned to have all girl nights. every night... But I guess it wouldn't hurt to have fun with girls, since I can't to it when we go back with Silver.

Shortly after, Rouge set up 3 sleeping bags on the ground.

"What movies should we watch?"

"Horror!"

"Romantic!"

"Well i'm sure we can find a romantic horror? Anyways, we're doing to the movie last. I made a list of all the things we can do by the way: make overs, board games, truth or dare, and my favorite, we could go spy on the guys. Sonic said all they guys are going over his house, and we could use that to our advantage."

"I think we should do all those things."

"Yeah, me too."

"Awesome. Now, we need to figure out the order. It's 5 now, and we have all night. We could get dinner, and play board games while we're eating, then play truth or dare, spy, make overs, and then finish it off with the movie."

"Yeah, that works."

"OK, so what do you guys want for dinner? Do you guys like pasta and meatballs?"

"Yeah, thats good."

"Sure."

Amy ran upstairs and started cooking. Luckily, it's an easy and quick thing to cook. And while she was upstairs, I got some good board games, like Clue, Life, Scrabble, and a few others. Rouge was setting up comfy pillows in a circle so we could sit . She dragged the glass coffee in the middle of the cirlce of pillows. Rouge and I were talking about anything and everything for a few minutes, and then Amy came downstairs, balancing 3 bowls of the dinner. They were set on the table, and I picked a random game, which happened to be Scrabble, in the middle of the table. We got the game set up, and we played and ate.

"Ooh, I see a few words Blaze could make. Maybe Shadow? Or Silver?"

I rolled my eyes, for she was being ignorant. "I'm only friends and nothing more. I'm not the realationship type girl..."

"Until you met your new boyfriend..."

"Ugh!"

Rouge and Amy snickered.

"Oh Rouge, looks like you could make a word, how about Knuckles?"

Rouge stopped laughing and shot her a glare.

"And I can't even harp on Amy, for we know who she loves."

She beamed. We finished our dinners, and I brought the bowls upstairs. Amy had a huge, beautiful, house! I put the bowls in the sink, but my ears perked up at the sound of voices.

"Shh! She'll hear us!"

The nerve of some boys... I'll show them. I slipped out the back glass door, onto the porch. And what do you know? Sonic and Knuckles were under the window snickering. I could've burned their asses, right then and there, but I had a better idea. I slipped back in, and flew downstairs. I whispered what I saw, and my plan.

We tiptoed back upstairs, and all 3 of us slipped out the door onto the porch. I hopped on top of the roof. The other girls went around back, and gave each boy a slobbery presnet! I could tell when they did it, for I heard screams of bloody murder. Both boys came running around the front, and now it was time for my present. I sent a shower of fire, making them yelp and they stopped quickly, to find their tails were black and crisp. I almost fell off the roof cracking up.

"It's OK. But now, Blaze, it's on!"

"Gladly." I tossed a little smirk along too.

They ran back in the direction of Sonic's house, and I leaped off the roof, landing in between Rouge and Amy.

"I don't think they'll be coming back anytime soon."

All of us laughed and went inside and down to the basement.

"So we did board gmaes, what's next?"

Rouge glanced down at the paper, then looked up at me with an evil smile.

"Truth or dare."

"Shit..."

But Amy, of course, enjoyed the game for nothing could humiliate her as far as we know. I sprawled myself out on the leather couch, Amy in a bean bag chair, and Rouge on a pillow on the floor.

"Who's ready to get humiliated?"

I gave her a gare, merely making her laugh.

"Well, I'll start. Blaze, truth or dare?"

"Hmph... Truth."

"Is it true you love a guy? And be honest, nothing will leave this house!"

I thought about every guy I knew... Sonic? No way! For way to many reasons... Knuckles? We were just good friends, and Rouge is with him... But... Silver? Well I did love him, but not like get married type love. Brother and sister love, that's all... Shadow? Ugh, no! We were friends, and we _just _became friends.

"Rouge, not that type of love..."

"Well what type?"

"Nothing. A brother-sister type."

"Well what fun is that?" She mumbled som ething under her breathe, then continued.

We went around in a circle, me, Rouge, then Amy. We did learn a lot about each other... But almost every turn after that, I picked dare. Luckiy, they weren't ones that would make me look like a fool.

"So what's after truth or dare?"

"The fun part. Spying."

"Finally!"

"Woot!"

"And I have special things for it too.."

She unzipped a huge black bag of hers, revealing everything a spy needs. She even had the suits! All 3 of us got dressed in a suit. They were all black, and sleek.

"I look sexy!" I couldn't help it. I did!

"Sonic will love me in this!"

"Amy, the point is that they don't see us. We're spies now!"

We were also tossed a large black strap that we slung over our shoulders. It contained everything a spy needed.

"I don't want to know how you got a hold of this stuff..."

"Good, cause I'm not telling."

So were got all suited up, our suits, gadgets, and we had to each put on special masks, boots, and gloves, which were also black. Apparently the gloves and boots could stick at the bottom so you could walk on walls and ceilings when you push a button. Also, the boots would make you jump higher at the push of the other button. The masks were covering from our nose down, then from behind my ears back. But my ponytail would still be sticking up, so I had to tke it out. So all you could see of my face was my ears, eyes, gem, and the little areas of purple fur that were in between.

"Ready girls?"

"Ready."

"Ready as I'll ever be."

"Come on, Blaze, have confidence."

"I do, I'm actually excited for I haven't been a ninja spy in a while..."

Rouge laughed.

"Then lets go."

We all filed upstairs and onto the porch.

"Well I'll fly over head onto the roof of their house. Use your boots to make you guys jump from roof to roof until you get there as well."

"Kay."

"Got it."

We watched her fly into the darkness, then we climbed the roof.

"Do you know what to do?"

"Yeah, I think so..."

"Trust me, Ames, it'll be fine. Activate the leaping option for the boots."

She did, as did I. I grabbed her hand, then we both leaped. It felt amazing! Like I was a kid again! It felt like I was flying, but I liked that feeling. Amy, on the other hand, had her eyes squeezed shut, and had both arms clinged onto my right. I jumped even higher on the next roof, and from there, I could see the dazzling lights of the city, from far away.

"Amy, you can open your eyes."

She popped one, then the other, but almost screamed. I guess she wasn't fond of heights...

"You need to be quiet! That's part of spying!"

"Sorry..." She whispered.

"Don't worry, I can see Rouge from here anyways."

"Phew..."

I landed right beside Rouge.

"Ok, now we need to talk in whispers. We're going to split up to see which room they're in, Ok? Blaze, check the bedrooms, Amy the kitchen and living room. I'll check the rest. Report any sign of them on your headphones."

Just now Amy and I noticed the headphones on our masks. They were specially designed for our types of ears luckily though.

I deactivated the bouncy shoes, and activated the sticky ones. I checked the hollogram map from my wrist watch, and looked to see where the bedrooms were. They were all on the second floor, so the sticky shoes would come in handy. I walked down the wall to the first window. I carefully peeked in, but no one was in there. It must have been a guest room, for it looks as if it hadn't been used in a while. I moved on to the next window. This must be Tails' room, for the floor was littered with gadgets and scrap metal. All over the wall were blue prints. This kid has definate talent for sure... I moved to the next window, and I found them. Or some of them. The room was huge, but I wasn't sure if it was a bedroom. It was bigger than both previous rooms combined. The walls were a brilliant shade of blue, with pitch black carpeting. There was a large TV, a couch, 2 bean bag chairs, and a recliner. This floor was littered with guy stuff. I saw pizza boxes, Axe clonge, and... dirty underwear... I saw at least 3 pairs. My hand was over my mouth, preventing myself from cracking up. But unfortunately, I let out one giggle.

"What was that?"

"Ugh, damn it!"

I swung myself over so I landed on the roof. I quickly put the black shades over my eyes so they wouldn't be as noticable, for white on black... You get the point. Luckily, I also had black ear coverings which would, you guessed it, cover my ears. Now you couldn't see any of me. But I had to also let the girls know about the location of the boys, so I pulled down the head piece.

"Blaze here. Found them. Last bedroom in the back of the left side. They heard a giggle, being cautious. Explain later."

We couldn't risk ourselves, so we had to talk like that. I froze when I heard the window open. It was probably dip wit Faker.

"Told you you Shads, it was nothing!"

"Well, Faker, you're deaf or blind. The Ultimate Life Form is not wrong. Just be cautious."

"Whatever..."

My breath was let out for I had been holding it.

"Who knows, maybe it was the girls again."

"What, you think they're secret ninja spies or something? Get real... Now anyways, lets get back to the game..."

Rouge and Amy came up from behind me.

"They're playing something, lets use our extendable ears."

They gave a nod, and we all pulled out our extendable ears, which were just a piece of wire with a small suction cup at the end, and would connect to the headphones at the other. I lowered my suction cup, and it stuck at the top corner of the window. Now I could hear everything as if I were in there.

"So, Shads, truth or dare?"

"You know I hate this game."

"And?" Sonic persisted

"Truth..."

"IS IT TRUE YOU LOVE SOMEONE!" Someone shouted.

I heard a muffled laugh.

"Hell no. Not ever."

I cocked an eyebrow, for he was in my same position. But I just shook it off.

We eavesdropped for a few more hourse, but they didn't just stay in that same room. We had to move once in a while, sometimes they'd hear a small sound from us, and we heard enough gossip. Rouge said it was getting late anyways. So we packed up our stuff and she took off with Amy and I following on our boots. When we got back, we found it being almost 10. Now for my second torture... make overs...

"So, Amy, what do you say we give little Ms. Plain a make over?"

She nodded, Rouge smiled, I gulped. Rouge pulled out another bag of hers, which was full of every single hair and facial product you can name. She had hair curlers, straightners, brushes, spray, gel, hair dryer, combs, dye, you name it. And thatg was just some stuff for the hair! So I was seated into a spinning stool, and just obeyed a demand by them.

"Tilt your head back."

"Head down."

"Close your eyes."

"Open your eyes."

I was going to explode! but with 2 people, hopefully it wouldn't as long. And I was right. For this time it only took half an hour, not an hour.

"Dang, you look hot, hun! Open your eyes!"

My eyes opened as slowly as possible, and looked into the mirror. I couldn't see me. All I could see was a model blocking my reflection. But she was beautiful... I tried moving my head, but she did too. It took me a while to realize, I was the model. I was the gorgeous one. For once, I wasn't plain. For once, I was someone else... I almost wanted to cry, but Rouge would scold me and say I'd ruin my make up. So I just sat there for a while, taking in every inch of my face and hair.

"Well?"

"I don't know what to say!"

"Say Blaze the cat is the sexy cat once and for all."

"Blaze the cat is a sexy cat once and for all!"

All 3 of us fell back laughing. As for my apperance, I can't even explain. I just looked amazing. My hair was wavy and it framed my face. Red lipstick with a touch of gloss, eye liner, mascara, and teal eye shadow. They both thought I was so amazing, that they took my picure a zillion times.

"If only someone could see you like this..." Rouge sighed.

I sighed in relief.

But the bat looked down at Amy's phone and jumped up. "Oh wait, thats what cellphones are for!"

"What!"

She took no time to lose to take out her phone, download the pictures, and send them to Shadow and the boys in less than a minute.

"Damn you Rouge!"

"You'll thank me some day!"

**Finally, it's done! I made this chapter extra long for my awesome readers. It's probably the longest they'll get, so enjot it while you can!**


	4. The Guys Night

**I'm on a roll for now... Only cause I'm on break so don't be expecting this often! I'm already thinking ahead, and my goal for the whole story is 100 reviews. So I'll be working my ass off to make that happen. So you just read the girls night, and now you'll be reading the guys night from their point of view, then I'll go to the next day. **

**Shadow's POV**

The party finished. And actually, I learned something new. But besides that, I swear God gave me a special present when Faker got a black eye from Knuckle Head, and Knuckle Head got a broken arm from Sonic's Protector's hammer. But God came around and smacked me in the back of the head.

"Hey guess what, Shads! You're spending the next few nights here!"

I was holding a glass which crumbled in my grasp at the news.

"And who's going to make me?"

"Everyone."

"_One_ night, and I can leave if things get too fakerish. And I'll help Silver and we'll both go to my apartment."

"Ok!"

He gave the stupid thumbs up, and went to another room.

"Idiots..."

I went into the living room and sat on the couch next to Silver.

"So you're stuck here too?"

"Yep."

"This sucks..."

"Mmm hmm."

"So, where do you guys wanna sleep?"

"Anywhere where you aren't."

"The game room? Coolio!"

He zoomed upstairs, and we were both forced to follow. I almost gagged when I walked in. The room was a disatser. Wrappers, shoes, and other disturbing things I'm not going to name, were littered on the floor. Along with a few surprise underwear stashes.

"What's the matter Faker? Little Mary Sue off maid duty?"

"What? Oh, the mess? I can just push it aside, see?"

He litterally did. He pushed all the crap to one side of the room. Now it looked like it had more room but I was scared to sit for there might be a dead bird under there... But I let my gut command me to sit on the leather couch. Silver came over and whispered,

"Think he's trying to kill us?"

I nodded.

"Well! What should we do? Hmm... why don't we go and see what the girls are up to? It'll give us ideas and we can just spy. They might be talking about us, who knows?"

"Yeah I'm not being mounded by girls. You and Knuckle Head can go."

"CALL ME KNUCKLE HEAD ONE MORE TIME!"

"Knuckle Head."

"ARGH!"

He leaped for me, and I sprung up and over his head, making him fly head first into the wall.

"Shit!"

"Don't mess with me, Knuckle Head."

He rubbed his head as he stumbled back to his seat, and when Sonic looked away, he gave me the finger.

"Ok, well we'll go check on the girls, and you 2 can stay here and miss out. Who knows, maybe they're getting dressed?"

I was disgusted, but Silver's outburst caught me off guard.

"DON'T YOU FUCKING THINK ABOUT IT PERVERT!" He screamed.

"Why? Will that bother you? Jeeeeaaalous?"

"Well its not polite, and she's my best friend!" He spat.

"Oh, so Silver loves Blaze? That's good to know... NOW LETS GO KNUCKLES!"

Sonic sped out, grabbing Knuckles on the way.

"They better pray to the lord they don't think about that..." He mumbled.

"Its Ok, Silver, I doubt he will..." Even though I was unsure.

He sighed. "I'm too protective..."

"Its Ok, dude, its good to be protective, when you need to be."

There was a pause, then I decided to break the silence.

"So Silv, do you like Blaze as a sister, or..."

He got red in the face. "Honestly, I don't know..."

"Dude, its Ok. Go for it."

Silver sighed again, with his ears flat against his head. "But every other guy likes her. What chance do I have that she'll pick me?"

"Well-" I started

"Her golden suns for eyes, the delicate curves... Her long black lashes..."

I was going to laugh, but then I pictured her the way Silver described her. I shook my head.

"Ok!" I yelled, snapping him out of his... world...

"What should we do while the morons are out?" He said, suddenly back too himself.

"I don't know..."

So we sat there for about 15 minutes, and we talked the whole time. But it varried, and the topics bounced from Blaze, to our lives, to... other things.

I was snapped out of my thoughts at the sounds of murderous screams far off.

"Must be Faker and Knuckle Head..."

I reclined myself back with my hands behind my head and my eyes closed.

"OH MY GOD, YOUR GIRLFRIEND IS A DEVIL!"

I opened my eyes.

"What did you do. Say everything." Silver started to shake viguriously.

"Well we went over there, and we watched them play board games, and first they played Scrabble. Rouge kept taunting Blaze with saying she could spell Shadow and Silver, making her go red in the face, and there was a little cat fight... she said she wasn't a realationship type girl and stuff. 'Not till you met Shadow!' That was Rouge, and they went back and forth. Then Blaze got back with saying she could make the word Knuckles, so yeah that's how it went. And then your girlfriend went upstairs to put the dishes in the sink, and I think she heard us. I told Knuckles to shut up-"

"Dude, she's a cat. She's gonna hear you, idiot."

"Anyways! A few minutes later, she went downstairs and whispered to the girls, and they all went upstairs. We leaned over and peeked through the kitchen window, but Amy came over and started making out with me! And Rouge came over and flirted with Knuckles, like licking his muzzle! I'm not sure where your girlfriend went, but when we ran around front, we looked up to see something purple. It was her, and she gave a smile, and greeted us with a shower of fire balls! She burned our tails..."

He paused and looked at his crisp black tail.

"And we said 'It's on, Blaze!' She gave a smirk, and said 'Gladly.' And we ran back here!"

"I told you not to mess with my girl- I mean Blaze! I told you not to mess with Blaze."

Silver's fist clenched, and Knuckles and Faker exchanged smiles.

"Shadow and Blaze sitting in a tree-"

I fell off my chair, and my eyes widened. "What are you? A bunch of little Amy's! We just frickin' met. Not in a million years."

"Yeah, sure-" Sonic said, but caught on to my hints of looking from Silver to him.

"Ok, I see... Well what do you guys wanna do? We could play borad games like they did, then we could play truth or dare?"

"Whatever. As long as it's not a crappy game, I'll play."

"Ok."

"Kay, what about... WAIT! Why would we be playing borad games when we could be playing video games?"

"True... Do you have the awesome new game, Call of Duty?"

"HELL YEAH!"

Faker sped over to the TV, hooked up the playstation3, and popped in the game. It was the best flipping game ever. But I honestly was addicted to the Nazi Zombies!

"Wow, that was awesome!"

"Yeah, I admit, it was."

"We should play truth or dare now."

I sighed.

"Ok, whatever..."

We played for a while, and I almost always picked dare, until they started getting crazy. I sat back, watching the 3 go crazy. My ears perked up, hearing a sound from outside. It was made from a person... I listened intsensely. I heard it, a little noise of laughter or something.

"What was that?"

I heard a little curse "Damn..."

"Hear what?"

"I heard something outside."

Faker got up and opened the window.

"Told you, Shads, it was nothing!"

"Well, Faker, you're deaf or blind. The Ultimate Life Form is not wrong. Just be caustious."

"Whatever..."

"Who knows, maybe it was the girls."

"What? You think they're secret ninja spies or something? Get real... Now lets get back to the game... So Shads, truth or dare?"

"You know I hate this game."

"And?"

"Truth..."

"IS IT TRUE YOU LOVE SOMEONE!"

I saw Silver's eye twitch, and he got up to get something. I was thinking carefully... But no girls imidiatley jumped out. Amy was a fag. Rouge; ugh no, she's like my older sister... And Blaze? Again, she's Silver's, and we're merely aqquaintances.

"Hell no. Not ever."

"Yeah yeah yeah... We know you like the feline."

"Think whatever you want."

"Know whatever we want."

I sighed. They acted so immature. I turned to face out the window. The moon was gorgeous. It was full and white, and it looked even better with a few bare branches resting across it. I thought it was as beautiful as it could get, until I was caught day dreaming.

"YO SHADS! Daydreaming about your love life?"

I gave them another glare.

"Well you've been looking out the window for the past half an hour!"

"Yeah-"

My cellphone started vibrating. I reached into my quills and pulled it out. Faker snatched it out of my hands, and flipped it open. He gave a wolf whistle, and showed me a picture sent by Rouge.

"Why did Rouge send me a picture of a super model?"

"Read the name of who it is!"

I looked at the bottom to read the message.

"Hey, Shads! Thought you'd like to see someone who actually likes your company! She's yur dream girl... And she's waiting for _you!_"

My eyes flared, but it quickly faded as I was still in shock.

"That's... Blaze!" I was still unsure.

"Hell yeah!"

I saw him drooling, when he opened his phone to get another picture of Blaze.

"You faggn' pervert!"

Silver just came back, to see us acting like animals.

"What the hell-"

"It's Blaze's fault!"

"How-"

"Open your cellphone!"

He looked confused, but did so anyways, and when he looked at the picture, his glass dropped.

"DAMN SHE'S HOTTER THAN BEFORE!"

I felt myself go crazy like the guys do at stripper clubs. Sonic looked like he wanted to make out with the picture right then and there. Silver said he wanted to go see Blaze in person right then.

"Come on, lets go see if she really looks like that!"

We all agreed, and sped down the street to Amy's house. I ran up and hurridly knocked. The door opened, revealing Blaze. I almost fell back. She's so much hotter in person. She even had on a short little black dress. And I know Rouge would spend hours on herself, but Blaze out beat her by miles!

"Hello?"

"Yeah we just got the pitures-"

"SHE SENT THEM! Stay here please."

She covered her anger with a fake smile. She turned around, and we heard violent noises.

"GO TELL THEM SOMETHING! I DON'T CARE WHAT! JUST FIX WHAT YOU CREATED!"

"OK! OK!"

I heard a cough, then Rouge say,

"Now you can actually be the realationship type girl!"

"I TOLD YOU I DON'T WANNA BE!"

"Until you met-"

"JUST SHUT UP AND GO TALK TO THEM, WOMAN!"

Rouge appeared at the door, and she looked like she got a beaten...

"Hey guys!"

She leaned back to see if Blaze was near, and apparently, she wasn't.

"I want one of you to ask her out. But only if you really love her. If _any_ of you,"

She glared at me.

"Break her heart, you're going to be slaughtered. Have a nice night and remember what I said."

She slowly closed the door, and we all put our ears against it to hear what was being said.

"Did you tell them!"

"Yeah, I did. Now relax. I told you, you're prettier, and now they all want to GET IT ON!"

I almost wanted to laugh and puke at the same time. I heard Rouge's and Amy's non stop laughter, and i could hear Blaze's death glare...


	5. Being Drunk Sucks

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a while. It's hard to find the time, and I'm also working with Tug of War… Oh, and my goal for the whole story is around 120 reviews. I'll make around 25 chapters… So review PLEASE! AND NOW, TO THE STORY!**

**Blaze's POV**

**My first went through the wall. It really did…**

"**Blaze!" Amy scolded mockingly.**

"**DON'T FUCKING KID LIKE THAT!"**

**My target was Rouge. I slowly made my way over to her, making her back up and have wide eyes.**

"**Blaze, come on. We can talk about this…"**

**I didn't answer. I continued on with the kill.**

"**AHHHH!" She screamed when I made a fireball in my grasp. **

**I smiled evilly, making her run out of the house. I followed, taking my time.**

"**Hey Blaze!"**

**Sonic came running towards me, embracing me in a hug.**

"**Temper, temper, temper."**

"**DID YOU HEAR WHAT SHE FLIPPING SAID!?"**

**I growled at her as she cowered behind Knuckles.**

"**Well-" Sonic started**

"**DON'T TELL ME YOU'VE BEEN EAVSDROPPING!" I yelled at Faker**

**I ripped Sonic's arms off me, and I felt my anger get a hold of me. **

"**Blaze! Calm down!" I heard Silver say.**

**Silver and Shadow had to hold me back. Silver used his telekinesis to lift me into the air.**

"**Silver! Put me down! You know it makes me laugh!"**

**He grinned.**

"**Damn you…"**

**I had a laughing fit. I don't know why it made me laugh, I guess it was just Silver…**

**He saw how much I was laughing, making him laugh just as much. He was literally rolling on the ground, making me fall from the bubble, and right on top of him. We continued laughing, not even caring about the creeped out eyes watching us. I heard Shadow cough.**

"**Sorry…" I said still having the giggles.**

"**Well I say we lock the lovebirds in the closet!"**

**Silver and I now completely stopped laughing. I got off of him, and I layed a full forward punch straight at Faker, making his nose bleed.**

"**Owww!"**

"**Soniku!" Amy screamed.**

"**Damn…" I said.**

**Shadow laughed, as well as Knuckles making a chain start, cause then Rouge joined, followed by Silver and I.**

"**Who wants pizza?" Knuckles asked plainly**

"**At midnight!?" Silver said.**

"**Yeah, why not?"**

**Sonic stopped laughing, and said, "I'll go and I'd look wicked cool if I showed up in Shads's car, and Blaze as my girlfriend, eh?"**

**That earned him another round of punches from Shadow and Silver.**

"**DON'T BE FREAKING USING BLAZE FOR HER DAMN SEXY LOOKS!" **

**Everyone looked at Shadow.**

"**Well, I mean, like look, you're using her just because she's all done up…"**

"**Well yeah I guess, but still, YOU SAID BLAZE WAS SEXY!!!!" Rouge blurted.**

**After that statement, that sent everyone into laughter except Shadow himself, who looked like he wanted to go on a killing spree, me, who was rather confused, and Silver who seemed… Well I'm not sure. Jealous? Not really… More like… Well yeah I don't know… **

"**ENOUGH!" I yelled, rather annoyed. "Are we getting the stupid pizza or what!?"**

"**Yep." Knuckles said obviously**

"**Sure." Rouge said relaxed**

"**PIZZA!" Sonic squealed**

"…" **Was Shadow's answer, for he was still clearly pissed off. Would you blame him?**

* * *

**I rolled over, onto something warm and soft. My eyes slowly opened, to see I was on top of Shadow! I gasped, then quickly got up. Luckily, he was still asleep. I looked around. Some night it was last night… How come I was next to Shadow anyways? I couldn't remember anything after Sonic got drunk and started making out with Amy… I laughed at the memory. Well, I was eating pizza… DAMN PAPA GINO'S!!!! Oh well… I don't think I kissed anyone, thank god! But unfortunately, I kind of saw a pinkish tint on all the boy's lips who were lying around in Amy's basement as well… Please tell me that Rouge and Amy were the ones responsible for that. Then my eyes fell onto Silver, who was smiling in his sleep. **

"**Crap! His birthday is coming up soon!" I said to myself.**

**But since I was still tired, I kinda fell back and went back to sleep… and had a horrible nightmare…**

**My eyes opened wide,**

"**AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.**

**Everyone immediately woke up.**

"**WHAT!?"**

"**WHAT'S WRONG!?"**

**I panted. "Nothing…"**

**Rouge hopped over everyone, and over to me. She pushed Shadow off the couch.**

"**OOH! I know what's wrong, but I'll keep my lips shut…"**

**Shadow looked at her curiously. I don't know what Rouge was getting at, unless she could like go in my dreams…**

"**OK, nothing happened last night!" I announced, "Except Sonic making out with Amy…"**

**Everyone was laughing their asses off. Sonic hurled on the floor, but Amy squealed with delight.**

"**I NEVER DID SUCH A CRUEL THING!" Sonic screeched**

"**Yes you did!" Amy cooed**

"**What did happen last night?" Shadow asked.**

"**Well, nothing at all, except them making out. I thought I got it on tape…"**

**Sonic passed out. I reached into my bag, and pulled out my camera.**

"**Yeah, I did." **

**I tossed it to Shadow, and he looked like he was going to pee himself.**

"**SHADOW!"**

**He put on his normal pissed off look again, and turned to Knuckles. "What."**

"**YOU WERE LAUGHING!!!!"**

"**Liar. I, Shadow the Hedgehog, does not laugh."**


	6. Damn it Rouge!

**Hey everybody! I'm doing a rotation, and now it's this story's turn! Vote in my pole yet? Well please do, because I can't decide… People are saying some people aren't into character. Well, there are some reasons for that, as you'll read in this chapter. Others, well, I probably don't know them well enough. Thank you, and enjoy!**

**Shadow's POV**

Isn't it nice to know you're friends are there for you? I think it's _wonderful! _Haha… not. The great news, is my reason I was so _cheerful_ for the past time. Cheerful… CHEERFUL! I mean come on! I, Shadow, am not freaking cheerful… Well, why was I cheerful? Thanks to fucking Rouge. She gave me a shot! No, not like a gun type, but a type that a doctor gives you. Bastard… Rouge and the doctor who gave it to her are bastards… I mean, OK, I could understand if she wanted me to be a bit _happy_ but _cheerful!?_ That word is already worn for me saying it so many times in the past minute… When I was in this cheerful mode, I'd laugh at the most little things, crack smiles, and had barely any of the real me. Hell, that wasn't me at all! The shot was so strong, I lost my memory, so who knows what I said or did! When the news was spilled, I have been locking myself up in my room more than usual. Rouge says "Well people like you like that and look where it got ya! You got a girlfriend!" I grimaced. A girlfriend. I mean, be serious Rouge! Well, just how and when did I find out? Cause you can bet a million bucks Rouge didn't tell me out of her own free will…

* * *

"Well, Shadow is like her perfect match! Neither of them date, and BOOM! They're together-" Rouge started, but was interrupted by me falling off the couch.

I felt like shit. I barfed a few times on the floor, and shakily stood up.

"Rouge-" A small voice came out.

I started limping towards where she, Knuckles, Tails, and Amy sat, only to trip over Faker, lying on the ground, and smash my head against the wall. Did it hurt? Not really. My eyes opened, and glared at the dent in the pink wall. Slowly, I came back to my senses. I can't remember anything from last night, or the whole day yesterday. My eyes opened, only to open again a few seconds later, revealing my cold, emotionless, empty ones. My scowl returns, along with my clenched fists. Slowly, I turned around, to face the trio, wide eyed, speechless, and staring right at me. I walk towards them, every so slowly, one reason because I still feel horrible, and another to avoid stepping in vomit.

"So Shads-" Rouge started nervously.

"Rouge, we're leaving." I said through clenched teeth.

"Shit…" She whimpered.

Everyone's eyes, which was the trio still around the table, and Faker's half open and still on the ground, stared at her as we walked through the room, and out the door. I already knew Rouge had something to do with everything that's happened in the past day and night. And it's not easy to pull on someone like me. Trust me, so many have tried and failed. I dragged her by the arm to the car. She was going to get in the driver's seat, but a look from me told her otherwise. So I slid behind the wheel and as soon as she got in on the passenger's side, I took off full speed.

I decided to take the back roads, since they're the longest and nobody usually takes them. After I got going, I started as calmly as I could.

"What did you do." It wasn't even a question.

My eyes remained on the road, even when she answered.

"Well, err nothing." She stammered.

"It was sure as hell something!"

"It's not my fault that everyone liked you better that way!"

"What way!?" I glared at her.

"Being more happy! It already got you a girlfriend!"

I slammed the breaks. Good thing this was her car… "GIRLFRIEND!? AND HOW WAS I FREAKING HAPPY!?"

She took a deep breathe.

"Well," She started slowly for the first word, but finished rather quickly "The doctor gave me medicine, a shot, which I gave you into your sleep, and WHAM! The new you. The _better_ you to be exact. But, if you got hurt or something of the sort, the effects would fade."

She laughed sarcastically

"And what do you know? You got hurt."

She rolled her head to face me.

"And you two were the most _adorable _couple!"

"Who is_ she!?_"

"You'll see." She stuck out her tongue.

But I was no where near the jestering mood. My hands clenched the wheel so hard I thought it'd fall off.

"GOD DAMN IT ROUGE, TELL ME!"

"Don't be such a party pooper. She's a girl version of you. Better than anyone you'd get on your own."

Then her phone rang.

"Hey, Rouge here! Oh, just talking to your boyfriend…"

A scream came from the phone, and I swear I could feel heat from it.

"Give me the damn phone."

"In your dreams-"

But I swiped it from her hand, and hopped out of the car. Rouge stayed in the car, arms crossed, scowl on her face, clearly pissed.

"Who is this, may I ask?" I started.

"Me." A cool voice answered.

"Rouge says we're dating, and I-"

"Don't date, I know. I don't either if you haven't noticed. But then you do and don't know who I am, right, Shadow?"

"No fair, you know my name, but I don't know yours." I cracked a grin. Must be the shot still wearing off.

"It's not that hard. I mean really-"

I heard faint voiced coming through the phone, the girl and someone else.

"Hey what ya making for lunch-" A voice asked.

"Not now, I have a major freaking headache from last night…" The girl answered

So she was there too…

"That's why I left early…" He answered with a gloating tone.

"Silver, quiet. Hello? Back."

"Well, Blaze, I never knew you were another me."

The faint voices again.

"Thanks Silver!"

I heard someone smacking skin.

"Ow! And what did I do!?"

"He heard me say your name!"

She came back to the phone.

"Well, I gotta go.. Goodbye."

I stood there for what seemed like an hour. A day. A year, with my eyes glued to the ground, phone in hand, and still not a single movement. But Rouge wouldn't stand for it. She poked her head out of the window and said,

"You're wasting my minutes."

Without moving, except the necessary body parts, I handed Rouge the phone. My eyes were in the same spot and I started to wish that I pretended I was stupid and dropped the phone on the concrete on _accident._ But I didn't. The bat was annoyed.

"What's the matter!? I mean come on, you and Blaze make the perfect couple!"

Blaze… I mean, I probably talked with her while I wasn't myself… and we only really fought a long time ago… I might actually be friends with her if Rouge didn't give me the freaking shot. Now who knows what we are now! One thing for sure; I will not date her, and she won't date me. My eyes whipped to pierce Rouge's aqua ones.

"Why?" I said with an angrily calm voice

"What what!?" She exclaimed

"Why her!?" I spat at her

"Are you stupid!? I told you, but you're both too blind to freaking see!" She said while sitting back with her arms crossed

"Well I'm stupid with dating shit!" I said facing her

Then I raised my voice.

"I ASKED WHY BLAZE OF ALL PEOPLE!?"

"WHAT DO YOU HAVE AGAINST HER!? AND WHO WOULD YOU HAVE LIKED ME TO PICK FOR YOU!? AMY! NO, I'M A GOOD FRIEND AND I KNOW YOUR TYPE! AND GUESS WHAT! BLAZE IS YOUR TYPE!"I forced the door open, sat in the drivers seat, and slammed the door shut. Turning on the engine and driving away, I said quietly,

"Blaze is a friend… Just a friend…"

She crossed her arms once again, and looked out the window stubbornly. I was so deep in thought, I hadn't noticed until Rouge was screaming at me that I was going over a 120 miles per hour.

"SLOW DOWN! YOU'RE GONNA GET US KILLED!"

I shook my head, snapping me out of my daze, then got the speed under control.

We arrived at our house shortly after, and well, here I am now.

**I hope that cleared things up slightly… I actually think this was a decant chapter. Please vote in my poll!**

**-Haley**


	7. Woah, You're Here Too?

**Sophie, (BlazeFan) requested for me to update this next… So I did. :P I was going to update it anyways, but know that I made it extra special for Sophie and for anyone who still reads this- AND DOESN'T REVIEW! Well, I'm glad if you read it, but I **_**greatly **_**appreciate it when you review *cough* like Sophie… BUT ANYWAYS! I'm not really picking favorites, cause that's what jerks do- and I won't mention names… NOW TO THE STORY! WAIT!!!!! Ok, one last quick thing… In the last chapter, it was revealed that Shadow wasn't himself because of Rouge, so hopefully that clears things up a bit for that. Sorry for the interruption…**

**Blaze's POV**

Heh. I heard that Shadow was shot by Rouge, making him act… the opposite of him. WELL! He called and we talked, and apparently, Rouge told him I was his girlfriend… Now whatever happened, I have no clue what, is having a major affect on me…

I was with Silver, and that was unfortunate for him… I was sitting up on the couch, my head in my hands. Silver was slowly and gently rubbing my back with his hand, but cringed when my vomit hit the bucket in front of me.

"Blaze-" Silver started,

I threw another blow.

"Maybe we should… Kind of go back…" He dragged on.

I wiped my mouth with a napkin he handed me, then looked him straight in the eye.

"Are you crazy? I am stuck in a boring world, and am in another one with actual traces of civilization, and now you just want me to _go back!?"_

His amber eyes looked hurt, and he took his hand off my back and looked at the ground, ears flattened.

"Silver… I didn't mean it like that…"

My eyes were closed, and I was thinking; when I noticed a light weight around me neck. I opened my eyes to see, and they were full of shock to see Silver embracing me in a hug. I was going to pull away immediately, but a pain in my gut told me otherwise. Silver made me feel all warm, and happy inside. Truth is, he completed me. He slowly retreated, and then his childish eyes met mine.

"Now, _I'm _sorry." He twitched a smile, and I managed one back.

* * *

Today was the day I could be free, and today was the day I could be me. The day I was free _here. _In this magnificent, adventurous, ABSALUTELY AMAZING world. I mean, how many chances would I get like this? Probably this only one. I doubt I'll be coming back, and if I ever did, I wouldn't have my full adventurous spirit. I smiled to myself as I sprinted through the dense forest. The woods here seemed so… so alive! With varieties of vegetation, streams and rivers, and the creatures! Oh, the creatures! Birds would be talking to one another in trees, seeming to have conversations. Rabbits would be hopping about, ignoring the dangers of the predators. Squirrels were scurrying around in the tower oaks, gathering and scouting out nuts. This was all so peaceful. This was all so breathe taking. My stomach filled with butterflies when I approached a river; a good length wide. My fast moving legs immediately stopped, and I closed my eyes, remembering the sweet memories of me in my childhood.

_Daddy says I'll be an Olympic athlete someday. I always laugh, and after that, I try to impress him. Today, we're going for a walk in the woods. I love the woods! And Daddy says it's good for me when I go for runs everyday, like I do. We were racing about, laughing and giggling; until I came upon a swift running river. It looked big; scary. Daddy came up from behind me, then asked what was wrong. We needed to cross, making me gulp._

"_Can we swim?" I asked, still staring at the terrifying water._

"_No, silly. Watch me." He said._

_And he took a few strides backwards, and then sprinted forward, leaping majestically over the river. I stared at him when he was on the other side, gaping in awe. He smiled at me, then told me to try. My heart beat fast, and faster._

"_Is there another way I can go? I'm scared, Daddy."_

_Then the words that are like magic hit me._

"_Don't be."_

_Right then, I took a few steps back, then ran as fast as I could, full speed ahead, and as soon as I was advancing to the river's bank, I sprang up, and across the river. Daddy says I was magnificent. He loved that word. It was his special word. _Our _special word. That's when it hit me. Not the words, but-_

My eyes flew open. Now I was determined to make this a big deal. I was going to leap over that river if it took me all day, but I'd do it majestically. And I bet Daddy's still watching.

"This is for you, Daddy."

My heels dug into the ground when I strode back, then with full speed, raced forward, and once again, sprang up and over the river. My eyes slowly closed, arms thrown back, and my right leg straight forward, with my other one straight back, forming a perfect split. Now, I could call myself majestic. As I slowly neared the end of my moment, I thrust my legs forward, and when they hit the ground, I landed in a perfect ending for an Olympic figure skater. Now I was thinking, what if I'd be an Olympic Figure Skater? I shook off my thoughts, then beamed aloud, and continued through the forest.

"What to do now…"

A small clearing was to my left, and it caught my eye. I slowed down, and veered towards it. A gasp was heard from my lips when my heels took my first step for me into the green grass of an ocean. Some people would ignore this place, saying it was no big deal. But no, they wouldn't know what they were missing! It actually kind of reminded me… of home.

"Hey there." A female's voice said, all though I had no idea where from.

"Who's there!" I was on guard.

"Great, another agent, right?" A hint of annoyance was in her voice.

"Agent? No, I'm just used to things… And voices coming from random strangers is kind of not one of them!"

"Ok, Ok, relax."

From the tree that was standing behind me, dropped a girl around my age. Only she wasn't a cat… or at least fully it.

"And you are?"

"Blaze. You?"

She pursed her lips. "You know, not many people come out here. Is there a specific reason you're different?"

"You didn't answer my question. And I know I'm different; proud of it too. Got a problem with that?" I challenged with my arms crossed and my weight on my right leg.

"Rosalie." A smirk on her face. "So what's special with you?"

"Err…"

She rolled her eyes. "I mean, like talent wise."

"Oh… Well… I'm a pyrokinetic… And I kind of am a fast runner, not as good as Sonic, but still, and I can do acrobatics, and am descent with kicks and punches…" I took a deep breathe.

She stared at me with wide eyes. "Well! Someone's special!"

I laughed nervously. "Yeah… Well, what about you? What can you do?"

"Me?" She laughed. "Look at me!"

Her fur was an extreme light golden color. She had the ears of a bat, and face of a cat, with a bat's wings, and a cat's tail. She wore black body suit, which looked a lot like Rouge's excluding the big heart, and silver high heels that went a little below her hips, so she could even be wearing shorts, and you wouldn't know. Also silver, she had gloves that went a little above her elbows, and not to mention the medium sized hoop earrings in her bat ears, which didn't make them look as big… And she had very light brown hair, which was somewhat spiky, and would probably fall halfway between her shoulder and elbow if she didn't keep it in a ponytail. She had dazzling magenta eyes, but with her thick side bangs covering her right eye, I couldn't see that one at all.

"Ok… but what powers do you have?" I asked, still not seeing the answer.

"Ugh! Well, I have the abilities of both cat and bat, that's number one. Number two, meta morphe. Number three, I am like you, and am not bad with my fists and heels. Number four, I have my amazingly gorgeous looks." She cracked up at her last sentence, making me follow her lead, but I wasn't on the ground like she was.

"Well, Rosalie, you have awesome talents too, I mean, meta morphe!? You're the first person I met who actually has that!"

She wiped her tears from crying "You're not so bad yourself, Blaze. Hey, what if we went one on one against each other! Like a battle!" She was jumping up and down like a little kid would be at a candy store.

"Sure, but no hard feelings afterwards, Ok?"

She nodded, then transformed into a light golden cheetah and took off.

"Hey!"

But she probably wanted me to follow, because we wouldn't want to destroy such a beautiful place… So I closed my mouth and hurriedly sped after her, and in a few minutes, we were side by side, both racing to wherever she was taking me. In a few moments, the trees started to clear, and we were in a huge cement area, nothing around, and I mean nothing. Nothing as far as the eye an see. She transformed back to herself, and we got in position for the battle of a lifetime.


End file.
